


Bloodline

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cage Trauma, Heartbreak, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: “Our little Jack has a secret he's been hiding.” Lucifer threw Sam on the ground, looking over at Jack. “He's… in love with you.”Sam laughed, laying back on the floor. His body ached. Lucifer had been throwing him around for what felt like hours. “You're kidding. That's all you have?” Sam shook his head. “He isn't. He's… he’s like my baby brother.”“It's true.” Lucifer replied smugly.





	Bloodline

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like 20 minutes and it sucks but like,,,,, I'm in a samjack mood

“Sam.” The voice sent shivers down Sam's spine but he stayed standing tall. “It's a little poetic, isn't it?” Lucifer tilted his head to the side, circling around Sam and Jack. “You despise me so much but you love my son-” Lucifer lunged towards Jack causing Sam and Jack to stumble back. “My own flesh and blood.”

“He is nothing like you.” Sam hissed, his hands gripping Jack's wrists. The boy stood behind Sam, his face pressed against his back. “Blood means nothing. He will never be like you. He-” Sam looked back at him. “He is good!”

“Sammy.” Sam felt like he was going to be sick. “I thought you would know better than anyone else. You can't change fate. I made my little boy so he can rule with me. It's what he was made for.” Within seconds Lucifer closed the gap between them, tracing Sam's jaw. “The same way you were made just to be my little bitch.” 

Sam jerked away from him, pulling Jack back with him. “Stay away from him, okay?” Sam whispered, cupping Jack's cheek. “I'm gonna keep you safe-”

“I want to keep you safe.” Jack grabbed Sam's wrist. “I'm strong, I can handle it-”

“That's cute.” Lucifer teased, biting his lip. “Who knew I would have competition for you?”

“Back the hell off.” Sam whipped around and faced Lucifer, his hands balling into fists. “I will not let you near him.” He smirked, tilting his head to the side. “And you need me alive, so you're a little screwed, aren't you?”

Lucifer giggled and clapped. “God, I love when you think you have the upper hand.” He stopped and stood in front of Sam, only feet between them. “It's adorable when you think you can actually be in control. Wouldn't you know better than this by now?”

Sam swallowed, studying him. “Why are you doing this? To taunt me? Jack is strong and he will say no to you. There is nothing you can do to change his mind-”

“I don't need to.” Lucifer chuckled. “It is fun messing with you two.” He walked towards Sam, laughing when Sam stepped in between Jack and him. He raised his wrist and flicked it, shaking his head when Sam flew into the wall next to them. “Now that he's out of the wa-”

“Don’t hurt him!” Jack was shaking, his eyes flashing a golden color. The color didn't stay, though, it just faded in and out with the rhythm of his breaths. 

Lucifer smiled down at him. “I won't if you come with me-”

“Don’t!” Sam grunted, curling up against the floor. His nose was bleeding and his hands were cut up from the glass window he broke. “Don’t listen to him! He's bad, Jack.”

“Listen to me.” Lucifer scoffed. “What do you and Sam have in common? Nothing. But you and I? Jack, you are my own flesh and blood-”

“That means nothing.” Sam had family that wasn't blood related to him either. Blood relation meant nothing. Love was what made family. “I am nothing like you.” 

“That excuse is getting old.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed. “You and I have both killed innocent people. We both have powers-” He counted on his fingers. “We both have a thing for our favorite giant over there-” Lucifer glanced at Sam and smirked. “You may even be worse than me, I mean, you killed your own mother…” 

Jack fell silent, looking at his feet. “I didn't… I didn't want to do that. I never meant to kill any of them-”

“You see, Jack, that means nothing. You still killed innocent people because you had no idea how to be good.” Lucifer put his hands on his chest and offered a smile. “With me, there is no pressure to be good. We can be bad, we can do whatever the hell we want because you and I-” Lucifer laughed. “We are powerful. We can do anything.” 

Jack stepped back, shaking his head. “No.” He walked towards Sam, keeping his eyes on Lucifer. “I don't want to hurt people. I want to save people like Sam and Dean and Castiel.” He knelt down next to Sam, pressing his fingers to Sam's forehead, healing him. 

“You actually believe they save people?” Lucifer walked towards them calmly, licking his lips. “Sam started the apocalypse, Jack. That's no little mistake, that's the end of the world. He did that because he was stupid and selfis-”

“He-” Jack pulled Sam’s head into his lap, running his fingers through Sam's hair. “Sam is a better man than you ever will be. He is honest and strong and selfless and just good.” Jack looked up at Lucifer then back at Sam. “He has made mistakes, but he never means to hurt everyone. Intentions do mean something.”

“Look…” Lucifer hovered over them, looking between the two. “I didn't want to have to play dirty, but you've given me no choice.” Lucifer reached down and grabbed Sam by the arm, yanking him to his feet. He gripped Sam’s arm so hard it felt like the bone was being crushed beneath his hold. 

“Let go of him!”

“I'm fine.” Sam replied. He didn't want Jack getting hurt. He knew better than that. Lucifer needed him around, he wasn't going to kill him. Besides, Lucifer had already hurt him many times before. The damage had been done. “I'm okay, Jack, I'm okay.” Sam tried to jerk away from him, but it was no use.

“Our little Jack has a secret he's been hiding.” Lucifer threw Sam on the ground, looking over at Jack. “He's… in love with you.” 

Sam laughed, laying back on the floor. His body ached. Lucifer had been throwing him around for what felt like hours. “You're kidding. That's all you have?” Sam shook his head. “He isn't. He's… he’s like my baby brother.” 

“It's true.” Lucifer replied smugly. “Ever notice how he always hugs you a little too long-” He gasped. “Oh, wait, I know you notice. You think it's a little creepy, don't you? Because no matter how much you say it, Jack is still my boy and you are still terrified that he will be just like me.”

Jack sat in the corner, his knees pulled up to his chest. Warm tears slid down his face as he stared at the floor. “It's not true.” Jack tried to lie.

“Cute. He thinks it's not obvious.” Lucifer turned towards him. “Give it up, kid, he knows. And he doesn't feel it. Hate to break it to you but, as they say, it's better late than never.”

“Jack-”

Lucifer snapped his fingers, looking over at Sam. “That's enough from you.” He walked towards Jack, keeping his eyes glued on the boy. “I'm sorry, Jack, but even Sam knows we're the same.”

Jack moved away from him, shaking his head. “We aren't. You're lying-” He wiped his eyes and sniffed. “You're lying!”

“I'm not.” Lucifer leaned down. “That's what sucks about the truth… it hurts a lot more than lies.” He looked back at Sam. “Come with me, Jack. Sam...he doesn't love you. He loves Dean. He… he sees the bad in you and hates it. I see the bad in you and I-” Lucifer pet his head. “I love it.” 

Sam gasped on the floor, reaching out for Jack. His words were choked back by whatever Lucifer was using to shut him up. Tears ran down his cheeks the same way Jack's tears ran down his. 

“Just say the word, kid… say the word and that pain you feel right now, it'll all be over.”

Jack looked at Sam then at Lucifer. He blinked his tears away and nodded. “Okay.”

The sound of winds filled the room and suddenly Sam was alone. And breathing. Sam pressed his forehead to the floor, gasping for air. He wiped his eyes and pushed himself to his feet, looking around. Jack was gone. And it was all his fault. And for a moment, just a moment, Sam wished he wasn't breathing.


End file.
